


now we're married.

by theadamantdaughter



Series: Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Zutara, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadamantdaughter/pseuds/theadamantdaughter
Summary: 47. “I thought it was a one-night-stand…and now we’re married…”





	now we're married.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [don't blame me, love made me crazy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970074) by [theadamantdaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadamantdaughter/pseuds/theadamantdaughter). 



> this request literally made me think of don’t blame me, love made crazy (shameless self promo). i love it.

“What?”   


She’s stretched out on the bed, stripped her of the soft, silk dress, the panties and heels that match, with her husband perched between her knees. Katara thought he’d undress, too. She imagined the blue suit falling on the floor beside her wedding gown and his weight pinning her down, but…he’s only staring. 

And her question is left unanswered. 

“Zuko?” she tries again, lifting a foot to poke him in the chest. “I thought the groom got cold feet  _before_ the ceremony… not after, when his new wife is _naked.”_    


A laugh comes at her pointed look, curling his lips and making his eyes sparkle. Zuko captures her ankle, kisses the instep of her foot and each of her toes, then lets her leg fall as he crawls up her body, leading the way with his lips. 

“I definitely don’t have cold feet.”

“Then what were you doing?” she asks. “Enjoying the view?”   


“Something like that,” Zuko quips.   


His teeth find her neck, scraping the edge of her jaw up to her ear. Katara wraps her arms around him, hooks her ankles around his back. He obliges with a snap of his hips. Even through his suit, he’s warm, he’s _hard._  She’s thoroughly dissatisfied that he’s still dressed. 

Pushing on his chest, Katara huffs. “I’d like a view, too.” 

“Alright, alright.”  Zuko pulls away with a chuckle, fingers going to his cuff links. “Damn, can’t even let a man marvel for a bit.”

“And what are you marveling at, my love?”   


“You.”   


He smiles, dumps his cuff links on the nightstand, his jacket on the floor. Katara rises to her knees, helping him untuck and unbutton his shirt, unbuckle his belt, lose his pants and underwear in the mess. 

Finally happy with his state of undress, she pulls him back down on the bed, only to be abruptly flipped, so he’s under her with his fingers gliding up her hips and ribs.

“It’s just… it’s crazy, isn’t it?” Zuko says. “We met in a bar. I thought I was a one-night stand… now, we’re married.”  

When his hands reach her breasts, Katara lays hers over top of them. Her thumb traces the ring on his left hand, the feel of the warm metal pulling a tender smile across her lips. It’s only there for a second, before it disappears behind a flicker of lust and Zuko gives her breasts a playful squeeze. 

Laughing, she falls forward, braced by her hands on either side of his head.  “And, now we’re married.” 

Slow and sweet, Katara kisses him, excited for their life to come.


End file.
